A Pirate's Life For Me
by granger44
Summary: Totally JackElizabeth! After DMC, with a lot of AWE mixed in. “Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate’s life for me…” Elizabeth was singing her favorite childhood song. She was all alone, out on the deck of the Black Pearl.
1. Thinking Things Over

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…" Elizabeth was singing her favorite childhood song. She was all alone, out on the deck of the Black Pearl. It had been just three days ago that she, the rest of the crew, and Tia Dalma had found Jack and rescued him. She could remember how happy she was, seeing his handsome face again…

Flashback

"Land Ho!" yelled Mr. Gibbs. Elizabeth ran to where Gibbs was standing, and snatched his spyglass away from him. She looked through the spyglass. At first, she didn't see anything but the green seawater. Then suddenly, she spotted the tiniest island she had ever seen. And there, sitting on the beach, with his knees to his chest, elbows resting on them, looking sullen, was Jack Sparrow. "I see him!" yelled Elizabeth. Gibbs snatched his spyglass back away from her and looked through it. "Aye! You're right Miss Elizabeth! Everyone, into the longboat!" yelled Gibbs

"No wait!" said Elizabeth. She had wanted to do something different. Everyone who was running towards the longboat suddenly stopped to look at her. "I have a different plan," she began. "Only I will go ashore. He's been stranded on the island a long time, and might suffer from a great amount of shock if he sees us all at once. It would be much better for him this way. After I've talked to him for a bit, I'll bring him back with me." A murmur broke out among the rest of the crew, most of the disagreeing with her. But Gibbs had the final word. He was second in command, and since Jack was no longer there, he was the temporary captain. Elizabeth looked to Gibbs for the final word on the matter with a pleading look on her face. Gibbs looked at her, considering the idea for a moment before finally answering. "Aye. But be back as soon as you can. I'm sure everyone else is just as anxious as you are to have our captain back." Gibbs smiled at her, and Elizabeth returned it, thankful that he had said yes. She set of towards the boat, and started towards the island.

As she was rowing, she thought of what she had told Gibbs and the rest of the crew what her plan was. It was true, he could suffer from a great amount of shock, but she also had had another reason for going by herself. She had wanted to be the first one to see Jack…alone.

Then she thought of what could have happened to him while he was stranded. He could be hurt, or going insane! She shuddered at the thought. She doubted though, that Jack could be going insane, because she knew he was strong. He could survive anything. He survived the Kraken attack, didn't he? He was sitting there alive, wasn't he?

She rowed up to shore, but just around the corner from where Jack was sitting, so he wouldn't see her. She had wanted to surprise him a little, but not enough that she would drive him to shock. She took off her shoes, and began to walk along the beach. And there he was, sitting in the same place, same position she had seen him in from aboard the Pearl. He looked so sad and miserable; she couldn't wait to see his reaction when he was her again! "JACK!" she screamed Jack turned his head in her direction, a completely surprised look on his face. "Elizabeth?" Jack said just loud enough for her to hear him. "Oh Jack!" she cried. She dropped her shoes and ran towards him. Jack stood up. _I'm saved _he thought. _I'm getting off this evil hell of an island for good! _"Lizzie!" he yelled, and ran towards her. When they finally reached each other, Elizabeth jumped into Jack's arms. He picked her up and spun her around once, twice, smiling. When he set her down, he did something that surprised her. He looked deep into her eyes, and kissed her passionately. Since she hadn't expected this, she could only go along with it. She was actually enjoying it, but she wasn't going to tell him that. And little did she know, that Jack was enjoying it as well. When they finally broke apart, Elizabeth was silently crying.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?"

"Oh Jack, I'm just so happy to see you!" she cried, and hugged him again. She never wanted to let him go. She had missed him so much, and felt so bad about what she had done (chained him to the mast of the Pearl by means of kissing him, and leaving him to die so everyone else could escape); she had cried every night.

"I'm happy to see you too Lizzie, but we should probably get back to the Pearl. Where did you find her by the way?"

"She was washed up on the island where we were stranded together before…when Barbossa tried to do us in…"

"Ahh…" said Jack. He couldn't stop staring at her. She was as beautiful as ever, her golden waves of hair framing her face perfectly. She was dressed in her pirate clothes. He had grown to like this look on her, but also thought her dresses suited her just as well.

"Yes well," he said, snapping back to reality, "Let's return to the Pearl then." He started walking off in the direction from which she had come. Elizabeth stared after him, and then started to follow, but at a much slower pace. _He seemed awfully anxious to get away from me…_she thought. _Was he really as happy to see me as he led me to believe? Or was he just using me as a way to get back to his beloved ship? _She stopped in her tracks for a brief moment as this though came to her. "No…he wouldn't do that to me…" she said to herself. She started after him again, picking up her pace a little. _And what about the kiss? It was friendly greeting…that's all…nothing more…_ Although, she did find her own thoughts…kind of hard to believe…_This is bloody crazy…how can one kiss; well actually two; drive a person this mad? Unless that means I have more feelings for Jack than I thought I did…_

"Elizabeth love, where are you going?"

"What? I'm following you of course!" she said without looking up.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Jack.

"Of course I—" she looked up, expecting to see Jack in front of her. She turned around o see Jack, sitting in the boat, looking at her with his eyebrows raised. She felt her face grow hot, and started walking to the boat. She had gotten so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize where she was going!

"Are you alright?" asked Jack.

"Yes, I'm fine, perfectly fine…" Jack knew she was lying, but didn't press the matter. He always knew when something was troubling her.

"Let's go." She said.

End Flashback

Elizabeth leaned on the railing of the ship and looked out at the sea as the sun started to set. The colors were magnificent; orange, gold, pink and purple. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Elizabeth jumped, and turned around. Jack was standing there, looking out at the sunset. Then he turned his gaze back to her, smiling. "What are you doing out here all by your lonesome?" Elizabeth looked around her and noticed that he was right. Everyone else had gone to bed.

"Oh nothing really…. just thinking is all…. what about you?"

"I come out here every evening to watch the sunset. It's pretty much the only time I can find to be alone."

"Oh. Well, I'll leave you to your alone time then…" Elizabeth turned to leave, but Jack grabbed her arm. "I'd be happier if you stayed…" Jack said with a grin. "I've been alone on that damned spit of an island for long enough." Elizabeth laughed, and then said "Alright, alright. I'll stay. You've persuaded me." They both stared out into the sunset for a moment before Jack said, "May I inquire as to what you've been thinking about all this time?"

"You may, but you won't receive an answer."

Jack smirked. "Hmmmmm… that makes me even more curious."

"The only way you will be able to get me to tell you is if you persuade me," Elizabeth said slyly. "And you only have a few seconds to try, because I'm going to bed." Jack raised his eyebrows as Elizabeth walked slowly towards the cabin in which she slept. "Four…three…two…one…. good night Jack…" Elizabeth walked inside her cabin and closed the door, leaving Jack alone on the deck.

_Was she implying something there, or have I just had a little too much rum to drink tonight? Or has she…? Who knows…. maybe I should hide the rum again…_ He suddenly realized how tired he was, and shrugged off his thoughts. He yawned, took one last look at the sunset, and went to his Captain's Cabin to get some rest.


	2. Elizabeth's Secrets

When tomorrow came, Jack went to search for Elizabeth to talk to her. He looked everywhere on the ship, but couldn't find her anywhere. _She can't possibly still be sleeping can she? _Jack went over to her cabin, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Elizabeth's voice in a cautious tone.

"It's me Elizabeth," said Jack. He heard a gasp on the other side of the door and tried to open it, but Elizabeth was shutting it on the other side.

"You can't come in yet! Give me one moment Jack!" She closed the door the rest of the way with a tremendous amount of strength that caught Jack off guard, and he stumbled backwards a few steps. He walked those few steps back to her door, and heard the soft click of a lock. All of a sudden, there was the sound of papers being shuffled around, drawers banging shut, and the tinkling of inkbottles. And as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Jack crossed his arms and waited impatiently for her to open the door. The lock clicked again and the door swung open to reveal Elizabeth standing there, looking a little nervous, but smiling all the same. Jack looked at her, arms still crossed, and raised an eyebrow in question. She ignored the look and said, "Good morning Jack. Would you care to come in?" Without even answering her, he stepped across the threshold, and Elizabeth closed the door. Jack sat down on a chair in the corner, and she sat down on her bed, and turned to face him.

"Have you been in here all this morning?"

"Yes…"

"Doing what?"

"Just working on something is all…"

"Something being?" He gave her an anxious glance.

"I'm hungry. Aren't you? Let's go get some breakfast." Jack knew he wasn't going to get anymore information out of her, at least not at the moment, so he nodded in agreement, and walked over to the door. He opened it and said, "Ladies first."

The walked down to the galley together, and were just about to go in when one of the double doors opened. Will stepped out. He looked up, and got a surprised look on his face when he saw them together.

"Oh…hello Jack….Miss Swann…" Will avoided looking at Elizabeth, and shifted his feet uncomfortably. Then Elizabeth said, "Will, can we talk?"

"Not now," he said, and then turned to Jack. "See you on deck then." Jack nodded in response. Will walked around Elizabeth, still avoiding her gaze, and walked up the stairs behind them. Jack turned to Elizabeth and pointed at her, then the stairs which Will had just walked up with a confused look on his face. "What's going on with you two? He seems to try to avoid you. You attempt to talk to him. He doesn't want to talk... interesting... is that what engagees do now a days? Did I miss a memo or something?"

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "I wouldn't know…I'm not an 'engagee' as you so quaintly put it."

Jack's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. "But you….and him….supposed to…." Jack babbled, pointing every which way. "What happened?"

Elizabeth sighed. "We both decided…that it would be better that it would be better if we didn't get married. He saw what I did to you-"

"You mean when you kissed me and chained me to my own ship so I could be Kraken food!?" His voice had risen steadily, causing Elizabeth to cower a little. Jack was tense about it, but not as tense as another man would have been. He didn't particularly like having to be eaten, and then left to die on an island, out in the middle of nowhere, with no food, and no company where he could have gone insane! Who would? He took a deep breath and looked over at Elizabeth. Her eyes were shining with tears, but none fell freely. "You were saying?" he mumbled.

Elizabeth looked at him, and continued, her voice a little shaky, but still fairly strong. "Yes well, he saw that, and we decided that it would probably be too awkward for us to get married after that…"

"Ahh….perfectly understandable…" he said, turning his head away from her to hide the smirk that was beginning to cross his face.

"So lets go," said Elizabeth. She put her hand on one of the doorknobs, but Jack put his hand over hers to stop her.

"You know Lizzie, I was actually fairly proud of you that day…in a sense…you showed your true pirate side. I was beginning to lose hope that you ever would…" he said, smiling slightly. "It was very different, compared to your usual self. I liked it."

"You may be proud of it, but I most certainly am not. I still can't believe your generosity. Letting me stay on your ship, and even speaking to me…I don't deserve it." Elizabeth looked away, a single tear streaming down her cheek.

"Elizabeth, look at me." She did as she was told. "I will always be proud of you. In most situations at least; I will be behind you 100 percent…unless you decide to jump off the ship; I wouldn't be too proud then…" Jack smiled at her and was relieved as she smiled back.

"I'm not so hungry anymore…"

"And truth be told, I already had breakfast, so I don't know why I even came down here." Said Jack, a smirk crossing his face. "To the deck?" he asked, holding out his arm. Elizabeth grinned. "To the deck," she said, putting her arm through his. They turned around and walked up the stairs.

When they reached the deck, Elizabeth said "Umm…Jack? I am going to be in my cabin for the rest of the day, so would you mind asking the crew not to bother me unless it is _absolutely necessary?"_

"Anything for you love," he said. She smiled in reply, and started walking towards her cabin, and stopped just short of it. She turned around. "Oh, and Jack? That means you as well." The grin Jack was wearing quickly vanished, and he said in a grumpy tone, "Aye…" He turned to leave, but then turned back around, and pointed a finger at her. "I _will_ find out what you're doing in there!" Elizabeth smirked. "I know you will. Sooner than you think…" and with that, she opened the door, walked in, and closed it.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Jack discovered that Elizabeth wasn't kidding when she said she would be in her cabin for the rest of the day. She was in there from the time she had left him on the deck, and only came out once to grab some food. Then she was in there for the rest of the evening. On several occasions, Jack had tiptoed to her door and turned the knob as quietly as possible, but it was locked every time. He had even tried while she was getting dinner, but she had taken the key with her. _What in the bloody hell could she possibly be doing in there that would take this long to accomplish?_ He started walking away from the door, but suddenly, he turned back, and ran as quietly as possible back to the door, and tried it one final time. But it was louder than he wanted, and Elizabeth had heard him. "Jack, I know that's you! Now stop it! You will found out what it is in due time!" Jack scowled, and started walking towards the ships' wheel, and this time, he didn't turn back.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Jack was in his cabin, looking at several maps of the Caribbean that were spread out on his desk. He sighed, and looked up, out the window, and noticed that it was nearly time for the sun to be setting. He cleaned up his desk, put the maps away, and headed for the door. He opened it and walked out on the deck to find Elizabeth in the same place she had been last night. The only thing different about her was the piece of parchment she was holding in her hand. It was rolled up perfectly, and had a dainty red ribbon tied around it's middle. Jack walked over to her and said, "Back again are we?" Elizabeth nodded without taking her eyes off of the sunset. "What have you got there," Jack asked her, eyeing the parchment suspiciously. "It's what I've been working on so feverishly for the past few days."

"Let's have in then." He held out his hand She was just about to hand it to him when she drew her hand back. "I made this special for you, and worked very, _very_ hard on it, so please don't ruin it." She handed it to him, and he started to slowly untie the ribbon, and finally unrolled it. He gasped when he saw it. It was an ink sketch of himself! _It's like looking into a mirror, _he thought. "Lizzie, it's unbelievable! I have never seen a drawing look so lifelike! I never knew you could draw so well," said Jack. "I've never told anyone," she said. He looked at her and said, "This doesn't look like it could be done in just a few days; how long have you been working on this?" "I started it the night the Kraken got you…I knew it would be a long time before I saw you again, and I didn't want to forget your face…" Jack noticed she was blushing in the dim light of the setting sun. He gave her a small smile that she didn't see. "Thank you," he said. She nodded. "Might you possibly have any other drawings I can see?" "Actually yes, I do. Come with me."

He followed her into her cabin, and sat down on her bed as she went over to the desk, opened the drawer, and took out a small stack of parchment. She handed the stack to him, and sat down on the bed next to him as he started to leaf through them all. There was one of the Black Pearl, floating across the ocean; another was just of the ocean itself. One of Jack's personal favorites, apart from his own, was one of the sunset, done in colored ink. "These are all good, but I still like mine the best." He looked over at her, and noticed a silver chain around her neck. "Elizabeth, what's that around your neck?" Her hand suddenly flew up the chain, and she grasped it. "It's just something I've had for a long time… since I was a little girl." She said, getting a faraway look in her eyes. She took the chain from around her neck very carefully. Jack now saw that there was a key hanging on it. He gave her a questioning look, and she replied, "I'll tell you what it is if you promise that you won't laugh at me, or make fun of me," she said.

"Cross my heart, and hope the rum is gone." She raised her eyebrows, trying hard not to smile. "It's a pirate thing…I don't use it very often, because I would NEVER hope that the rum would be gone." She failed miserably at trying not to laugh this time. She let out a giggle, and then her face got serious again. "Alright," she sighed. "I'll tell you." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's the key to my heart. When I find the right man to marry, I will give it to him to keep forever."

And you never gave it to dear William?"

"I never really had the chance to…but I'm glad I didn't. I guess I just have to wait; although it will be hard to part with it after all of these years I've had it… she held the key up so it glimmered beautifully in the moonlight that was now shining through the windows. The details were beautiful, and it looked very valuable.

Elizabeth yawned, and looked at Jack. Jack looked right back at her. Elizabeth yawned again, and jerked her head towards the door. Jack, finally getting the message, said, "Well, I'll be going now. Tired you know…" He walked to the door, and Elizabeth followed to see him out. Jack opened the door and, before walking, turned to Elizabeth. "Good night love," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "Good night Jack. See you tomorrow morning."

"Yes. Tomorrow _morning, _not tomorrow _afternoon _or _evening, _as you did today. No more late night into early morning drawing parties, savvy?

"Yes, yes alright, I'm tired too you know, now out!" she said smiling. She closed the door as Jack walked back to his cabin in the moonlight, the drawing still clutched in his hand. Once he got in, he tacked the drawing up on the wall next to his bed. Then he changed his clothes and climbed into bed, and fell asleep almost instantly, thinking about Elizabeth.

.::Dream::.

Jack was sitting in a small church. A wedding was just starting. Will was up at the altar, dressed in his best, looking slightly nervous, but still smiling. Suddenly, the double doors in the back opened up, revealing a woman in a wedding gown, but Jack couldn't see who it was. She was wearing a veil that completely covered her whole head, white gloves, and a long sleeved dress that went all the way down to the floor, an a train that went far back behind her. She was carrying a bouquet of black flowers, which stuck out a little, because everything else she was wearing was white. She started walking down the aisle slowly as the wedding march played. When she got down to the altar, Will's smile widened, he took her hand, and the wedding officially started. The preacher read, and read from his book, and finally said, "You may now kiss the bride." Jack looked in the brides' direction eagerly; he was very anxious to see who it was, although he thought he knew. Will reached his hand up and pulled the veil back. Jack gasped. It wasn't Elizabeth as he thought it would be, which he found himself relieved that it wasn't for some reason. It was the one and only Tia Dalma!_ There couldn't be a weirder couple! Although….they do look kind of good together…_ thought Jack. Suddenly, his dream started fading away, being replaced by a new one. He was in a different, bigger church this time. And, instead of Will up at the altar, he himself was standing there. He looked down. He was also wearing his best. _I think…I'm going crazy _he thought. Once again, the doors in the back opened to reveal a woman in the same dress that Jack had seen Tia in previously. _I can't **possibly **be marrying Tia can I!?_ The music started up, and the woman started walking. The only difference about this woman was the flowers she was carrying. These ones were a gold color, instead of black. She was up at the altar now, and she held out her gloved hand for Jack to take. He hesitated a moment, and then took it. They faced the preacher as he began to read. Jack's curiosity was making him want to rip the veil off right then. "You may now kiss the bride," said the preacher. Jack snapped out of his thoughts. _Finally! _Jack's hand reached for the veil. He lifted it slowly, and was shocked. He was staring into the smiling face of Elizabeth!

-End Dream-

Jack woke up; cold beads of sweat dripping down his face. He got up and went out into the night air. _That was the weirdest dream I have ever had…besides the Rum Land one…and why was I dreaming about Elizabeth anyways? Maybe that island did more damage to my head than I thought it did… _Jack sighed. He decided to go back to sleep, but prayed to god that he wouldn't have that dream again; but another part of him was hoping that he _did _dream about Elizabeth again. He went back in, laid down, and fell asleep almost the instant his head touched the pillow, but didn't dream of Elizabeth again; he slept soundly for the rest of the night.

Way at the other end of the ship though, Elizabeth was having some trouble sleeping because of a dream she was having…

-Dream-

Elizabeth was sitting next to Jack at a table in a beautiful place to eat and dance in Port Royal. Jack really stuck out, compared to the rest of the people there. He was wearing his usual clothes, while the other men were dressed in their best clothes, and the women, including Elizabeth, their best dresses for dancing. One of Elizabeth's favorite songs started to play. It was an Irish jig she had heard all the time when she was younger. She stood up from the table and went over in front of Jack, grabbed his hand, and dragged him out onto the dance floor. He smiled as she led the dance. As the music got faster, so did they. Jack picked her up and spun her around in the air once, and set her down again. They kept dancing until the song was done. When they finally stopped, he looked into Elizabeth's eyes, and, out of the blue, Jack said, "I love you, Elizabeth."

-End Dream-

Elizabeth awoke with a start. She was breathing heavily, and felt like she really _had _just danced to that song. She got up, and went out onto the deck. She breathed in the fresh night air. "What a weird dream…" she said to herself, as she looked up at the moon and the stars.


	3. William's Journey

Will was in his bunk, packing a small bag. He was going on a trip that would probably take a long time, but he wouldn't have much space for anything extra. Jack had promised he would drop him off at his starting point, Tortuga, and pick him up in the same spot again in a month. Will wouldn't tell Jack where he was going from Tortuga, or what the whole purpose for the trip was, which made Jack highly suspicious, but he had agreed to it anyways. Just as Will was laying one of the last things into his bag, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Will. He heard the doorknob turn, the door creak open, and then shut softly, but was surprised when he heard Elizabeth's voice.

"Jack asked me to come down here and tell you we're almost to Tortuga."

"Great," said Will, without any enthusiasm or feeling in his voice at all. He hadn't even looked at her since she had come in. He heard Elizabeth sigh sadly in the background. There was a pause before she said, "Will, we need to discuss some things."

"Like what?" he said sarcastically, knowing perfectly well where this conversation was going.

"Like why you won't even look at me anymore, or speak to me hardly at all. Like when you see me coming your way, you turn the other way, and stalk off. Like how you doing all of those things makes me feel."

Will froze in mid-buckling of his bag, and finally turned around to face her, a hard expression on his face, which quickly turned to a sad one. "I know I shouldn't be doing those things, and I truly am sorry for doing them. But it's still fairly hard for me to look at you. I see you in a different light now, so to speak."

"Us not getting married shouldn't change the way you see me," she said in a serious tone, giving him the look to match it. "Don't you think it's difficult for me as well? I thought I would be married by now. I know I am ready to be, but apparently, the moment hasn't come for me yet. But it will come…someday…for both of us…." She said, taking a step closer to Will and smiling. "There is someone out there for you; you just have to find her. And you will. I have faith in you." Will smiled back at her. "And you, Elizabeth, will also find the right man for yourself; I have no doubt about it. And whoever he is, he will be very lucky." Elizabeth blushed a little, and then said, "So does this means we're on speaking terms again?"

"Of Course"

Elizabeth's smile widened, and she walked the length of the floor between them and hugged him. He hugged her back, immensely happier that they were talking again. When they broke apart, Elizabeth asked, "What exactly are you doing on this trip?"

"Nothing you, or anyone else for that matter, need to know or worry about."

"Alright…" she said, eying him suspiciously. "Jack also said to come up on deck when you're done packing."

"So lets go then," he said, grabbing his bag and giving her his boy-next-door grin.

They headed up on deck to find everything as usual. Everyone doing their jobs, Gibbs firing away orders, and Jack at the Ship's Wheel.

"I'm going to go over my agenda with Jack," said Will. "Make sure he has everything straight." And with that, he walked off, leaving Elizabeth to herself. Suddenly, she realized something. They were going to Tortuga. Jack had recently told her that there was a nicer, much, Much, MUCH more respectable part of Tortuga that was fairly new, and that hardly anyone new about. He had stumbled across it one night when he had had a little too much rum to drink. He had said there were bookshops, jewelry shops, and fine clothing shops. And, her personal favorite, an art supply shop (which he had purposefully told her about so she could replenish her drawing supplies), and much more. _I think I'll dote upon myself today, _she thought to herself. _And, I could use some time on land…a little break from the sea will do me good…_So, she decided that when they reached Tortuga, she would have Jack show her the spot, and she would shop herself.

When they finally reached Tortuga, Elizabeth was ready to go. She couldn't remember the last time she had shopped for herself, and was rather excited. She went to the Ship's Wheel and found Jack there, steering the ship into a perfect spot. When he spotted her, he could see the excitement glowing in her eyes.

"Ready?" she asked him.

"Follow me milady." Sid Jack. He led her down to land to find Will standing there, waiting for them.

"Well, I'm off. Thanks again for dropping me off Jack." He extended his hand, and Jack shook it. Will turned to Elizabeth. "See you in a month," he said smiling. He kissed her on the cheek before heading off through the rowdiness that is the main part of Tortuga, and then turned off onto a narrow side street. Jack turned to Elizabeth.

"I see you two have made up. But still not an engagee, correct?"

"Yes, correct." Said Elizabeth, smiling." Can we go now?"

"You really are excited aren't you?" he said before turning around and walking down the street, Elizabeth right on his heels. Elizabeth looked around her. She never really like coming to Tortuga, because it was always so disgusting; the people as well as the shops and streets. _But at least I can come here more often, now that I know there is someplace where I would actually shop, _she thought to herself.

"Almost there now," Jack said after about seven minutes of walking. Jack looked at her over his shoulder. "Only about a minute to go." He faced the direction he was walking once more.

Elizabeth looked around her, noticing that the shops were starting to look cleaner, as well as the streets. There weren't many people around this part of the town.

"Here we are…the fancy, high class part of Tortuga," said Jack. Elizabeth looked over at him. He had an expression that said _I really shouldn't be here…_ Then she looked out to the street before her, and her eyes lit up in delight. Everything was exactly as Jack had described it, but even better. Jewelry stores, clothing stores, and a special art supplies place.

"Wow! This is fantastic Jack! You can go ahead and go on back to the ship if you'd like. I-" she said, and then stopped mid-sentence. Something in one of the shop windows had caught her eye. The shop was called _Caribbean Dreams_, a jewelry shop. Elizabeth slowly walked over to the window and put her nose to the glass. Jack, curious walked over to see what she was looking at. She was staring longingly at a beautiful amethyst ring, set into a pure silver band.

"It's beautiful…" whispered Elizabeth, barely audible. She glanced at the price tag hanging from it and gasped. It cost more than 3 ships! Her face fell and she looked at Jack. "You can go back to the ship if you like. I'll probably be here awhile."

"Are you sure? I can stay here if you-" he had started to say, but Elizabeth cut him off.

"Go and enjoy yourself Captain Sparrow," she said with a small smile. "I'll be fine."

"Ok Lizzie…see you back on the ship in three hours, savvy?" She nodded as a response, and he turned on his heel and walked off

Elizabeth resumed walking through all of the shops that interested her, but was having a strong feeling that she was being watched. Every shop she went into, she thought she could feel a pair of eyes on her. She was now in a bookshop, reaching for a book on a higher shelf when she heard the creak of a floorboard behind her. She jumped and dropped the book she had in her hand, and it fell to the floor with a loud thump. She turned around slowly. "H-Hello?" she said in a barely audible voice. Hearing no answer, she looked out of the corners of her eyes, making she there was no one there. Then she turned around and picked up her book, and dusted it off. It was called _The Secret Lies Beneath_. She continued to walk down the aisle, her eyes alert and watchful. When she got to the front of the shop where the cashier was supposed to be, a blast of frigid cold air hit her. The front door was hanging open the cold wind blowing through, causing it to bang slightly against the wall. She turned around, and noticed something. She was completely alone. _That's odd…_she thought. All of a sudden, all of the light in the shop faded, and the door banged shut, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. Elizabeth slowly walked over to the window and looked out, noticing huge, black and blue, evil looking storm clouds rolling across the sky in spirals. A loud clap of thunder sounded, making the windows shake slightly. Then she heard it again. The creak of a floorboard. She whirled around to see nothing. Elizabeth slowly turned back towards the window just as a fierce looking bolt of lightening lit up the sky. She felt a pair of eyes on her again, and fast-walked to the door trying to pull it open. But she couldn't. The door was jammed. The force of the wind that had made it close had jammed it shut. In that instant, a cold, hard, thick rain began to fall in heavy sheets. _I'm trapped!_ She started to panic. All of a sudden, she heard a clock chime. She turned around startled, and noticed an ominous looking grandfather clock standing up against one wall. Another bolt of lightening lit up the clock's face. 5:00. She was supposed to be back on the Pearl right now. _Since I'm not there, Jack will probably come looking for me, _Elizabeth though. _Thank God. I hope he gets here-_ but her thoughts were cut short, as big heavy leather book came in contact with her head. Elizabeth dropped her book, which fell open on the floor. She wobbled for a moment, and turned around just in time to see a large, dark shadow holding the book with which he had hit her, before she fell to the ground. She was able to look at the book she had dropped, and saw on the page, the word _DEATH, _before everything went dark.

Back in the pub in the main part of Tortuga, Jack and Gibbs were sitting, enjoying a bottle of rum being shared between them.

"Life is good, ain't it Jack?"

"Aye…what be thee time?" asked Jack. Gibbs reached into his pocket for his watch, while Jack took a long swig of his rum. Gibbs opened his watch, and said "It be about…half past five."

Jack's eyes widened, and he spit his rum out, causing Gibbs to give him a funny look.

"WE'RE LATE!" he shouted. He got up and ran for the door. Gibbs followed, but at a much slower pace, wobbling a little with each step. Jack was already out the door and running towards the Pearl. Gibbs tried to follow suit, but was stopped by a tall dark figure dressed completely in black, and wearing a black scarf around his entire head, so not even his eyes were visible. He held out a gloved hand to reveal that he was holding a piece of rolled up parchment, stuck together by a black wax seal, bearing a skull and cross bones symbol.

"Give this to Captain Jack Sparrow," said the cloaked figure. "IMMIDETELY."

Gibbs stared, open-mouthed, at the mysterious person, but nodded in agreement and took the parchment from his hand. He started walking towards the Pearl, and then looked back over his shoulder. The stranger was still standing there, facing him; watching him. As soon as Gibbs rounded the corner, he broke into a run. Once he got onboard, he found Jack looking worried. "What is it Capn'?"

"It's Elizabeth. She's not back yet, and she promised she would be here by now. No of the rest of the crew has seen her. I'm going to go look for her," said Jack walking away quickly.

"Wait Jack! I was told to give this to you." He reached into his pocket, and took out the rolled up piece of parchment.

"You read it to me. I have a headache," demanded Jack. Gibbs only nodded, and unrolled the parchment, and began to read it himself first. Jack looked at him expectantly, a little annoyed. He saw Gibbs' mouth drop open and his face grow paler with every word he read. "What?! What does it say?!" Jack demanded impatiently.

"I…I know why Elizabeth hasn't come back yet…" said Gibbs, his face ghostly white now.

"Well, spit it out then!" said Jack, very annoyed now.

"She-she's been…."

"She's been WHAT!?" yelled Jack.

"She's been kidnapped," said Gibbs in a barely audible whisper.


	4. Decisions, Decisions

A/N: My gosh, it has been AGES hasn't it!? I'm soooooooooooo sorry for not updating in months, but I have been unbelievably busy! I make you all a promise now, that I will update as often as I can, given that I have the time. I will keep this promise don't worry! I hope you guys are still reading! Oh, and one last thing. If you guys review, it gets me moving a lot faster when I write… ;-D

Jack felt his stomach drop and his heart skip a few beats. He snatched the letter away from Gibbs so fast that it looked like a blur, and almost ripped clean in two. He read it over quickly, but made sure he read everything carefully. It said:

_Dear Captain Jack Sparrow,_

_We have your wench._

Jack scowled at the word. Sure he had used it once or twice before to describe some women in Tortuga, but it was the last thing on Earth _anyone_ could call Elizabeth Swann. Jack looked down at the letter again and continued reading.

If you ever want to have her back safe, sound, and alive, you must find and rescue her in 13 days starting the day after you receive this. After 13 days, she will be dead and buried.

_That's it? _thought Jack. _No ransom? No good clues? Amateurs…what was to point of taking her then? _But the fact that this was the worst ransom note he had ever read in all his years as a pirate, didn't push the worry and anger he was feeling out of his mind. Trying not to show too much concern, he turned to Gibbs, who had a shocked and disbelieving look on his face. "Well…this certainly puts a damper on our plans…we have to try and find her."

"But how cap'n? We haven't a clue as to where she's been taken!" replied Gibbs.

_He has a point there…_ thought Jack. "I need to think about this. Master Gibbs, you are in charge until I decide our plan of action; and would you be so kind as to inform the rest of the crew not to disturb me? A brilliant plan needs time and quiet to be made."

"Aye sir. But, where abouts are we heading now?"

"How about just outside of Tortuga. We can settle down there for the night…"

"Sure thing Jack." Said Gibbs. He turned round slowly, obviously still shocked. He was taking too long for Jack to be happy. "Come on Master Gibbs, step to!" he ordered. Gibbs jumped and quickened his step. Jack followed in his usual swagger, but it seemed less Jack-ish than usual. But no one seemed to notice. They were all attending to their duties on the Pearl. Jack watched from behind as Gibbs went up to the helm where the Captain's Wheel was located, and then walked straight forward into his cabin. He sat down at his desk that had maps of all sizes and of many places littering the top, and many trinkets from his other adventures in the drawers (as well as around the room). After several seconds he heard Gibbs calling all of the crew members down to the helm where he was currently steering the ship. And soon after that, he heard his voice telling them all to leave Jack alone. Satisfied, Jack got up from his chair and started to pace up and down the confines of his cabin, thinking. He did so until he noticed the sun setting, and decided to go out to his favorite spot up on deck and watch as he had done for the longest times previously. He pulled open the door and jumped. Mr. Gibbs was standing there with a fist up; he was obviously just about to knock. He also looked rather timid.

"What?" Jack asked.

Gibbs then had a look of surprise in his eyes, which then turned to relief. He had been expecting Jack to explode or yell or something of that nature, but was very thankful he didn't. "Just wanted to inform you, captain that we have dropped anchor for the day, and are retiring to our bunks now. Everything is in order."

"Wonderful," said Jack flatly. "Just peachy."

"So we are free to go then?" Jack gave a curt nod, and Gibbs sighed with relief. He hurried off to the other end of the ship. Jack remained in the doorway a couple moments longer until the last pirate had closed the door to the bunks below deck. He then walked over to that one spot of railing that seemed to shine more brightly in the sinking orange and pink sun than the rest of the ship. The spot where he had done much of his thinking unknown to anyone else in the past…now with the exception of Elizabeth. Jack ran his hand over the smooth, highly polished railing, his coat ruffling lightly in the warm breeze that had absorbed the Pearl and the Sea around him. _Elizabeth…where are you?_ Suddenly Jack's hand on the railing became a fist, and it hit the railing with a loud _thud._ Jack's facial expression was a mixture of furiousness and disappointment. "I should never have left her alone…this is all my fault."

13 days. 13 days was all he had to rescue the only woman he had had a weakness for…and he knew he would never be able to forgive himself if he didn't make it to her in time. _And neither will her father for that matter…_Jack sighed deeply, his mind made up. Since they hadn't traveled very far from Tortuga at all and were relatively close, he would have to make a beeline for Port Royal and have a visit with Governor Wetherby Swann; which he knew would not be a very cheerful visit at all. Knowing him, he would try to send out the Royal Navy on a search expedition… or not. _If Beckett still has a hold on dear old Governor Swann, he won't be able to do anything…another problem. How to see him…I shall figure that out later, with a bottle of rum at my side. _Jack smiled slyly to himself. At least Cutler Beckett would come to be of _some _use to him…very little, but useful nonetheless. Jack looked around him, suddenly aware that it was almost completely dark except for the millions of stars shining brightly above him, casting faint glow on the sea and the Pearl, making it look quite beautiful. Realizing how tired and cold he was, Jack yawned and stretched, walking slowly back to his cabin as he did so. After closing the door gently behind him, he walked even more slowly over to his rather large bed and collapsed upon it, knowing he had a lot of thinking to do the next morning. After almost 10 complete minutes of lying there and staring blankly at the ceiling, Jack drifted off into an uneasy thoughtful sleep…

Jack's dreams that night were full of horrid, despicable thoughts. They all involved Elizabeth; and at the very end of every single one, she would always die a cruel death. Even though he was unconscious he felt as though he was actually witnessing it over and over and over again. It was rather unbearable, seeing her die so many times…sometimes in his very own arms. She was shot, hanged, stabbed, and many other awful things…and try as he might, Jack just couldn't get himself to wake up.


End file.
